


Living Life

by jysy93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysy93/pseuds/jysy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things changes whether we like it or not. But do you accept it and move forward? Or get stuck in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Life

I do not own anything that you recognize. Everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The end was near. He knew it. She knew it. Heck, even their friends know it. The war had died down considerably, and the light side had been the winner. However, it seemed that now, they were at the losing end. Everyone was silent as the clock ticked by but no one moved. She attempted a smile, and he lost it. He screamed and nearby objects exploded due to his fury. When he had finally calmed down, soft voices called out the spell to repair things and tears began to run down his face.

"Oh, please don't cry. It makes me uncomfortable," she said.

"What are all of you doing?" he whispered brokenly. "Do something! If you can repair all of these stuff that are broken, why not her?! Heal her, for Merlin's sake! Can't any of you see that she is suffering? And Hermione, are you honestly asking me not to cry? How can I do it, when you do not have much time to live? How can you leave me alone raising up our child? Didn't we promised to be together forever? Or was it a lie you told me? Was our marriage... a lie then?" Draco shook his head once, and before anyone could bat an eyelid, ran out of the room. A sigh was heard, and Ginny spoke up. "I'll go after him."

"Draco?" Ginny whispered as she spotted him, huddled in a hidden corner, crying his heart out. "Come on, don't do this. Hermione would hate to see you like this."

"Hermione?", he shouted. "If Hermione hates to see me like this, she would have not gotten cancer! How can a stupid muggle disease take over my wife? And how can the mediwitch at St. Mungo's be unable to treat her? This is ridiculous," he lashed out. "Maybe I should die instead."

Before Draco knew it, a resounding slap echoed across the room. To his shock, he found an angry Ginny hitting him. "How can you say these kind of thing? What about your child, Kyra? Are you going to give her up and leave her as an orphan? I never knew this kind of behaviour to be part of you, Draco Malfoy!" Draco shook his head, "Of course I am not, I just forgot about Kyra in that instant... let us go back to the hospital room."

Just then, a stag patronus came floating to them and Harry's voice boomed, "She's gone."

_Four years later..._

Barefooted, Draco walked down the beach slowly and comtemplatively. Females of all ages who spotted him squealed and tried to obtain his attention, but his mind was elsewhere, focused solely on a little girl who was playing quietly. "Kyra, sweetheart, come here." The toddler walked up to him and they sat on a nearby bench together. "I love you, my daughter."

She smiled and hugged him, "I love you too, papi. I love you very very much. And I also love grandmum Nars, granddad Luc-Luc, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gin, Uncle Harry, Uncle Weaselys, grandmum Molly and granddad Arthur!" He smiled at that but he could not help but notice she was missing someone. "Kyra, what about your mother? Don't you love her, too?" Upon hearing that, Kyra was silent as she played with Draco's top. Tears sprang to his eyes as he apologized, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart... I'm sorry that I did not protect your mother enough... such that we are living our lives without her right now... But know this, dear Kyra, that your mother loves you above everything."

"Does Mum love me more than you?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, she does. Come on, Kyra, let's go somewhere," and taking her hand, Draco disapparated with her and appeared in a forest clearing. The air was still, yet birds could be heard chirping. He brought her to a bench, and sat her down before pointing to a beautiful acorn tree next to them. "Kyra... this tree... this acorn tree here was planted by your mother and I. This tree represents our love, always sturdy and able to withstand harsh conditions. Can you believe that this tree has been here for ten years? And yet, it is still going strong. Come, let us plant a tree together." With that, he transfigured some wooden sticks to become tools for planting and they proceeded to dig. Once a hole has been dug, he asked Kyra what tree would she like to plant. "Fig!" Producing some seeds in a packet from his coat pocket, he poured the seeds into the hole and closed the hole back.

Kyra started to run around happily and he smiled softly before turning to look at the acorn tree. "Hermione," he started. "It has been a while since I came here. And coincidentally, it is the fourth anniversary of your death today. After you left me that night, I felt I was living hell on earth. After all, I did not even see you for the very last time. I did not want to eat, drink or do anything that is related to Kyra as she looked so much like you. Can you believe it, it was George Weasley who helped me to pull through. Without him, I was at a loss. I'm sorry for the nights I lamented your death, and for the countless times I neglected Kyra. But can you blame me? I was left a widow and thrown into this phase, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Everything was a mess. I even tried to go to clubs and get down with the ladies, but was unable to, because all I could think about was the fact that you left me. It was a long time, a time filled with alcohol and clubbing, but now, with my time and love showered onto Kyra, I can finally say that even though I'll miss you forever and think about you each and every day, I know you are always with me, always there... in my heart. Goodbye, sweet angel."

Just then, Draco felt a presence beside him and a hand wove its way around his waist. He turned, and smiled. "Ginny. What are you doing here with Catie? You should be resting. Come on, baby, let's go back home." And calling Kyra, he apparated them back home to Malfoy Manor.

Later that night, Ginny and Draco were preparing for bed when Draco said, "I'm sorry you had to listen to the speech I said to her... However, in my defence, you were supposed to be resting at home with Catie. After all, it is my day to spend with Kyra!"

Ginny smiled and interlocked their hands together. "Draco... don't worry, I understand. The bond that you share with Hermione, with Kyra, is something that I will never have with you because after all, they are your first loves. Your first wife, and your first child. No, Draco, listen to me. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean you have to console and comfort me. I can never take the place of Hermione, but it is okay to me, really. Granted, I was envious at first, but through time and after hearing your speech back at the clearing, I do not feel this way anymore. You allowed me into your heart, shared with me your hurt and your sorrow during a really trying period. You could have blocked your heart from ever loving anymore after Hermione, but you still let me in! That was a really big move on your part... and thanks to George too, of course, who helped us in getting together. So don't think about it anymore because I love you for who you are."

Eyes welling up, Draco brushed his hand roughly over his face. "What did I do to deserve Hermione? And what did I do to deserve you? Ever since I was young, nobody told me they loved me. And now, the both of you are just admitting it so easily. Sometimes, it feels like I'm living in a dream. I admit, my best times had been with Hermione because she had been my everything. She was my soulmate, but it seems like she left as quickly as she came. Ginny, even though I'm a widow, yet you are willing to accept me for who I am and love me. I feel like I have to return that favour to you, but forgive me if I'm at a really slow pace, as I still can't forget her. Sometimes, it is difficult to deal with the pain, but when I remember that you are here, I feel a little healing taking place. There will come a time when I would finally forgive her for leaving me, and remember her with a smile on my face, but the time is not now. For now, let me just embrace this relationship I have with you, Kyra and our beautiful kids, and seek to heal my heart more."

* * *


End file.
